Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of technology of liquid crystal display, and in particular, to an array substrate and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate arranged to be opposed to each other. The array substrate is provided with scan lines and data lines crossing each other thereon. The scan lines and the data lines are arranged to encircle pixel units respectively. A TFT (thin film transistor) and a pixel electrode are arranged within each of the pixel units. FIG. 1a is a schematic view showing a structure of an array substrate in the prior art. In the liquid crystal display, during display operation, the scan lines are scanned one row by one row. One of the scan lines controls the row of thin film transistors by a gate driver circuit (GOA, Gate On Array) in the row to further control one row of pixel electrodes. When one of the scan lines is scanned, the thin film transistor controlled by the one of the scan lines is activated, so as to transmit respective data voltages on the data lines to the pixel electrodes to charge the pixel electrodes. After the scan ends, the thin film transistor is switched off.
As high resolution gate driver circuit products develop, density of pixels becomes increased. It means that the power consumption of the products becomes increased while a high definition picture is displayed. In order to reduce power consumption of the products, a pixel TFT array uses a Z-inverse mode. However, for the high resolution products, the pixel TFT has a smaller size. If the data lines and the scan lines are displaced, for example, as shown in FIG. 1b, a capacitance of a capacitor between adjacent two rows of pixel TFTs (a capacitor between the data lines and the scan lines) will vary. Variation of the capacitance between adjacent two rows may cause delay of signals of adjacent two scan lines to change and thus cause jumping voltages to change. Such change may lead to difference in gray-scale luminance of adjacent two rows.